


oh, i want a take two (i want to break through)

by ahatfullofoctarine (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr prompt hoards [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Requited Unrequited Love, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ahatfullofoctarine
Summary: As much as he wanted to prove that he was capable of more complicated speech, he just didn’t trust himself to sayanythingthat might possibly out him as a pervert.Even though it was objectively true, according to all the heads that followed the Blue Paladin—right up until she disappeared into the bathroom, that she had the best legs in the universe.. . .Pre-Kallura. Post-Voltron AU.





	oh, i want a take two (i want to break through)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Giraffvinu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/gifts).



> for the prompt:  
> 1.“The skirt is supposed to be this short.”
> 
> this was supposed to be a drabble but it got out of control lol
> 
> music:  
> New Light - John Mayer

_Just a night out to catch up with the fam, no biggie_.

Those had been Lance’s _exact_ words—punctuated with Lance’s trademark shit-eating grin and the undignified frogmarching of the Black Paladin into his own shower, in his _own home_ , switching on the faucet to Narnia-level temperature and yanking the curtain closed _._   He then left, presumably to rifle through Keith’s closet for suitable attire for tonight’s catch-up, presumably _also_ giving up two seconds into the search when he found out the extent of Keith’s thriftiness and running off to grab the spare outfit he’d brought.  Lance, being first and foremost a sniper, had anticipated this sequence of events occurring, but remained supportive as always to give Keith the benefit of the doubt. 

(Or maybe he just wanted to gloat—he hadn’t once stopped grinning the entire ride over, and Keith was too proud to ask and confirm what it was he was so smug about.  Keith knew he wouldn’t have liked the answer, anyway.)

True to Lance’s promise, and in pure Team Voltron fashion, the old crew had assembled around the standing table—reserved especially for them by the rooftop bar’s all too enthusiastic owner.  While he did stand to benefit from the social media clout their patronage presented, no one in their group could find any sane reason to decline the best table in the house and an unimpeded view of the harbour on top of a limitless bar tab. 

Not that Keith would have contributed much to that debate, having promptly regressed into silence the minute he saw _her_ again.  The most he’d managed after the awkward hug was a strangled ‘hey’, and nothing else, because he was sure the filter between his mouth and brain had malfunctioned.  As much as he wanted to prove that he was capable of more complicated speech, he just didn’t trust himself to say _anything_ that might possibly out him as a pervert. 

Even though it was objectively true, according to all the heads that followed the Blue Paladin—right up until she disappeared into the bathroom, that she had the best legs in the universe.

 _Longest_ , _too_.

Someone gently nudged Keith in the side.

Allura smiled at him, handing over one of the two cocktails she’d returned with from the bar, clinking her glass against his afterward. 

“What is it?” Keith asked, taking a second, longer sip because he hadn’t been expecting it to taste _that_ good. 

Allura drained hers, like it was little more than water.  Come to think of it, it might have been exactly like water by Altean standards, what with Coran bragging earlier in the night about their higher metabolism before the bartender pulled out the absinthe.

“It’s an old fashioned.” Allura replied.  “And yes.”

 _Yes_?

Keith blinked, hoping to God that his ears weren’t failing him _too_ , of all nights.   

“Yes what?”

Allura’s smile turned smug. She poked him in the chest. “I mean yes the skirt is _supposed_ to be _this_ short.”

 _Is she accusing me of something?_ Keith wondered.  “I wasn’t complaining.”

Allura’s smile stretched wider. 

“I know _you_ weren’t.” Keith stared, the color rising to his cheeks in guilt. “And just to even things out, I think you look rather dashing in Lance’s lucky jacket.”

Keith snorted. “His lucky _what_ now?”

“Lucky jacket.” Allura repeated, now counting off her fingers. “He’s won sweepstakes, the odd game of bingo with his _abuela’s_ sewing group, a once in a lifetime date with his long time crush.  And now it looks as if he’s been graceful enough to loan it to you for a night, so I’d be careful if I were you.  Sooner or later a pretty girl’s going to waltz over and sweep you off your feet.”

Right.

“Can’t be _that_ lucky.” Keith scoffed, raising his glass to his lips.

“Of course it can.” Allura sidled up closer, pressing up against his arm. She leaned in to whisper into his ear, voice lowering to a more seductive octave, “ _I’m_ talking to you, aren’t I?”

Keith choked.  Allura burst into laughter, clapping him on the back.

Across the bar, somehow finding time to carve up the dancefloor _and_ watch him and Allura, the rest of Team Voltron were grinning and giving them the thumbs up. Keith didn’t know when Matt had arrived, but there he was alongside them, making lewd thrusting motions with his hips. After a fashion, Shiro joined in, the two howling with laughter.

Keith calmly removed the jacket. He turned back to Allura, jaw set and determined. “I have do something. Will you hold onto this for me until I get back?”

“Of course.” Allura winked, hugging it tight against her chest.  “It’s _your_ lucky night, isn’t it?”

“I guess it is.” Keith rolled his head around his shoulders on his way to the dancefloor.

Two on one wasn’t going to be a fair fight, but he liked his odds.


End file.
